It all begins right here
by Naru deh Red fox
Summary: When amu was bullied by some bullies, a random boy came and help here, it all happens in her childhood! what will happen? Amuto ONE SHOT!


**Neko shoujo: *sigh***

**Ikuto and amu: whats wrong?**

**Neko shoujo: I keep realizing that I am always writing (love) stories about you two…**

**Ikuto: but it was awesome! 'Cause you included my little strawberry into those stories… *pulls her closer* …with me *smirks***

**Amu: PERVERT! Let go of me! *smacks***

**Ikuto: oww… that 'hurts' *smirk grew wider***

**Amu: YOU BIG PERVERT!**

**_Argument continues_**

**Neko shoujo: let's start the stories… YOU TWO! CUT IT OUT!**

**Amu: she owns nothing except for the story**

**Ikuto: a little kid can't stop us, even amu is older than you *smirks***

**Neko shoujo: SHADDUP!**

She remembered when she first met him before it all begins. She was 7 years old that time when she first met him.

"Stop it!" amu yelled at that group of bully that tried to test her anger, they took a caterpillar on a stick and teased her like all the times after school. "Here, here, little kid, are you scared? Run home and call 'MOMMY!' then!" all the others started to laugh. She hated the feeling that she couldn't fight back, just when she was about to give up and run away, she heard a voice came from nowhere.

"Hey you boys, is teasing a girl that fun?" judging from the voice, she could tell that it was a boy. "Who are you? Get down over here!" the eldest of the group then yelled, while the others was looking around for the voice's owner. "I don't want to go down, how about you guys come up here?" the boy then spoke again, the group then look up at the tree where the voice came from, there was a boy with a pair of Purple-blue eyes and midnight blue hair, carrying a violin case behind his back. Judging from his looks, he seems to be 12 years old.

Amu could describe him as cool and hot. The eldest was really mad from breaking his fun to make amu run home and cry for help, he then yelled at the boy "you puny little! Get down here! I'll show you what will happen if you break MY fun!"

"Sure" the boy then bluntly replied as he jump down from the tree without getting hurt or falling.

"Run away! You can't beat him!" amu then tried to tell him that the bully is not easily defeated, telling him to run before he got beaten up. "You hear that? Get home and call your mommy then! Beat him!" the bullies then run forward to the boy. Amu immediately cover up her eyes with her palm, afraid to see the brave little boy got hurt. She heard some punching and kicking sounds during the time when she cover up her eyes. She then heard footsteps closer to her, her hands were then took off. She looked up, and was surprised to see those bullies lying down, defeated while the boy was in front of her, perfectly fine.

The boy then bent down as amu was shorter than him. And he asked "Are you alright?" Amu blushed and hesitated a little and answered "I'm good, thank you…"

The boy then stood up, about to walk off just when amu stops him "Umm… may I ask for your name?"

"Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, what's yours"

"I am Hinamori Amu! Nice to meet you!" she replied with a bright smile.

After that day, they never met each other, until one day…

_What is that! I just confessed to tadase-kun in front of everyone! So embarrassing! I wish to crawl into a hole! A hole…_ "AHH!" she said as she did, she fell into a construction hole. "Ouch… wait… I'm not hurt?" she then felt something soft right where she fell onto. "Ouch… ahh… I thought that I am able to get a good nap right here, but seems that something fell on me…" A guy with midnight blue hair and those same Purple-blue eyes from before…

Their destiny from before was to be met again, their destiny to fall in love with each other, it all begins right here...

**Neko shoujo: yep, a very short one shot, please review and tell me how it was! :D**

**Amu: he fight for me?**

**Ikuto: I didn't get hurt?**

**Neko shoujo: and? You guys don't like it?**

**Ikuto: its not that I don't like it… it was too…**

**Amu: awesome!**

**Neko shoujo: I see amu like ikuto fighting for her, oh well, REVIEW! :D**

_End_


End file.
